


touching the mirror on both sides

by decapitatem



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Post-Sburb/Sgrub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7106506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decapitatem/pseuds/decapitatem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when you touch a one-way mirror there is no gap between your finger and the glass</p>
            </blockquote>





	touching the mirror on both sides

There is a light like ancient stars in her eyes when you first see her again, and they are old eyes that have seen loneliness and loss and deep, unbounded joy. Not like your witch, she died young. Far younger than the rest of you who made it til the end, though you were still young when when you reached it. Now you have been living beyond the end for longer than you know, and when you come together again you have not seen them for many lifetimes. It's usually this way, but you've never bothered to give her much of your time before, not since the very beginning when you were all so young and full of fire and pissed off at her for something that wasn't even her fault really.

This time when it's quiet and the dark has set in she joins you on the beach and her stars are as bright as the ones in the sky. Technically they're all her stars, you suppose, seeing as she created the universe and all, but you are being poetic so fuck it. You sit in silence on her shore and look at the waves until she asks you how long and how far, how distant, how deep. You almost bluster like you used to but then you remember how very tired you are and you reply. She mulls in silence for a bit and you ask her how. She says she can see it on you. You consider this and then you ask her the same question. She replies and then it's quiet again. After a while she turns to go back up the beach, and then stops and offers you a hand. You take it and you go up together.

The next time there's quiet it's you who finds her, up on the top of her funny circular hive you remember from so long ago and you ask her why she was alone, she has so many friends she never did bad things to. She says they all had a first choice. You say how too many old wounds ran too deep and you were still too young while they were healing to let them mend properly, so now they're nasty scars. She says she doesn't have any scars from you yet, would you like to see if you're old enough now to keep it that way. You laugh a bitter laugh and say you're still you, you always leave scars. You leave and it's a while before you find the quiet again.

The next time is when it's time to leave and everyone is going their way with their people, exploring the deep reaches of space or living out lifetimes on planets that don't know their names. You sit quiet at the edge and wait for her to come. She does, and you remember an old dream forgotten in the bottom of your heart. She says she always did give as good as she got, but she'd prefer there wasn't any fighting at all cos life's too short for that really and you smile a real smile and take her hand and the next time you all return the others remark at the light in your eyes and laugh that you don't seem so old anymore. You tell them you're not.


End file.
